Historia de un Taxi
by Rainy Lady
Summary: Él es sólo un taxista; ella, una hermosa y rica mujer. Ambos están casados, pero eso no les impedirá cruzar sus caminos de la forma que menos esperaban. Acaso, ¿eso es a lo que llaman destino?


¡Hola! Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por tomarse unos minutos para leer esta historia que, aunque no es de mi pareja favorita, escribí con bastante agrado. La idea surgió mientras escuchaba la canción de Ricardo Arjona que da nombre a esta creación. Hace mucho tiempo que no encontraba a mi musa, me alegra poder decir que hoy regresó a tenderme una mano. De nuevo, mi más sincero agradecimiento por estar aquí, leyéndome.

* * *

**Summary:** _Él es sólo un taxista; ella, una hermosa y rica mujer. Ambos tienen pareja, pero eso no les impedirá cruzar sus caminos de la forma que menos esperaban. Acaso, ¿eso es a lo que llaman destino? Historia inspirada en la canción de Ricardo Arjona del mismo nombre._

_

* * *

_

**Historia de un Taxi**

La luz del semáforo pasó de verde a rojo en el instante que llegué a la primera intersección. Pasaban las veintidós horas y aún seguía deambulando por la ciudad. Había sido un día demasiado tranquilo, lo que no era favorecedor para el negocio. Desde hacía dos años trabajaba como taxista en Seattle. Mis servicios siempre eran requeridos, pero esta noche fue la excepción.

Los segundos que estuve frenado me permitieron pensar con claridad un instante. Mi vida laboral era buena, sin embargo, en el aspecto personal las cosas marchaban bastante mal. Mi esposa no me trataba de la misma manera desde hacía algunos meses. En un principio pensé que se trataba de un simple capricho o un síntoma más de su embarazo. Con el paso de los días me di cuenta que su problema era yo.

Isabella Swan, mi mujer, y yo llevábamos un año juntos. Nuestro bebé, quien solo contaba con ocho semanas en el vientre materno, en caso de ser niño, llevaría el nombre de Anthony; si fuera niña, el de Alice. Siempre pensé en llamarlo Carlisle, como mi padre, o quizás Charlie, como mi suegro, si fuera un varoncito; Esme, como mi madre o Renée, como la de ella, en caso de ser una nenita; pero Bella, como siempre prefirió ser llamada, optó por Anthony o Alice Cullen, dependiendo del sexo. Nunca entendí la razón, ni quise preguntar.

Me permití recordar como la había conocido tantos años atrás…

_Flash Back_

_-Demonios.- susurré mientras me deslizaba por los pasillos de la Biblioteca del Instituto de Forks. -¿Cómo espera el señor Banner que escriba un ensayo sobre el único libro que falta en la biblioteca?- Escuché una risa musical detrás de mí. Me giré despacio, topándome con una hermosa chica unos treinta centímetros más baja que yo. _

_Era delgada, de piel blanca y cabello castaño. No parecía el tipo de mujer con la que yo saldría en alguna ocasión, pero, por alguna razón, no pude dejar de mirarla. Su rostro en forma de corazón era muy bonito. Sus ojos, color chocolate, eran grandes y brillantes, enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras. Su nariz delicada. Sus labios eran gruesos, pero apetitosos. Y esa sonrisa… ¡Dios, que sonrisa!_

_-Creo que buscas esto.- susurró pasándome un libro sobre la Teoría de Charles Darwin. –Tal vez debas saber que esta sección es de Historia, no de Biología.- dejó escapar otra risita antes de girarse y empezar a caminar._

_Me quedé de pie en el mismo lugar, con la boca abierta y el libro que quería en la mano. Cuando me recuperé de la impresión, embocé una sonrisa divertida y caminé al mostrador, dispuesto a llevarme ese libro a casa y devolverlo al día siguiente._

_Fin del Flash Back _

El sonido de una bocina me regresó a la realidad. La luz era verde de nuevo, y mi coche era el único parado aún. Una larga fila de vehículos se encontraba atrás de mí, esperando impacientes que decidiera moverme.

Aceleré y di vuelta dos cuadras más adelante. Tan pronto lo hice, una mano me hizo la parada. Se trataba de una mujer rubia. Abrí la puerta de atrás y le indiqué que subiera. Cuando lo hizo, pude percatarme de lo hermosa que realmente era.

Alta y rubia. Sus largas piernas eran cubiertas por una minifalda negra con lentejuelas plateadas. Llevaba una blusa negra con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Sus curvas eran perfectas. Sus rizos caían en cascada, enmarcando un rostro de piel suave y clara. Sus ojos azules resplandecieron en el retrovisor.

-¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?- ella embozó una sonrisa triste. Me indicó la dirección de su casa, con voz apagada.

La miré por el espejo retrovisor. Su postura me daba acceso a sus piernas tan asombrosas. Tragué pesado de solo imaginarme acariciándolas. Cuando mis ojos buscaron los suyos, descubrí que una lágrima surcaba su mejilla. Me abofeteé mentalmente por ser tan desconsiderado, pues mientras ella lloraba yo pensaba en puras perversiones. ¿Qué clase de animal era?

Quizás por eso Bella se portaba distante. ¿La había herido de alguna forma?

-Gracias.- susurró ella, tomando el pañuelo que le ofrecía. –Es muy amable de su parte.- limpió delicadamente el maquillaje que se había corrido y me sonrió sinceramente.

-¿Puedo saber por qué una mujer tan bella como usted estaba llorando?- su sonrisa se hizo más grande, y pude ver cierto matiz rojizo en sus mejillas de porcelana. Por un momento me lamenté la indiscreción, pero al verla tan alegre mandé toda la culpa al diablo.

- Se trata de mi prometido.- una sonrisa triste se posó en mis labios. –Edward a veces es muy insensible.- se pasó las manos por los hombros, mirando distraídamente por la ventana. –Supongo que piensa que sólo estoy con él por su dinero.- sonrió amargamente.

-Comprendo un poco lo que dice.- respondí en un susurro. –Mi esposa y yo también tenemos problemas. Bella ha estado muy fría los últimos meses.- me encogí de hombros, mirando su reacción. Nada. –Supongo que el trabajo no me deja tiempo para estar con ella. Y, además, estamos esperando a nuestro primer bebé.-

-Al menos usted conoce el motivo.- dijo despacio. –Yo no sé que sucede, pero lo más probable es que me engañe.- se rió avergonzada. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso y le ofrecí fuego. No pude evitar pensar lo sexy que se veía en ese momento, y me llené de rabia al pensar en el idiota que la trataba de forma tan cruel. -Por cierto, soy Rosalie.- susurró.

-Emmett.- fue todo lo que dije.

El resto del camino lo recorrimos en silencio. De vez en cuando miraba a Rosalie por el espejo retrovisor, notando que ella también lo hacía. Sus ojos azules resplandecían cuando chocaban con mis orbes almendradas. Sus labios, teñidos de carmín, formaban una sonrisa traviesa al descubrirme mirándola. Toda ella me resultaba atractiva, de esa forma que Bella ya no lo era.

Me permití recordarla de nuevo. Recordarla en aquella primera cita que tuvimos…

_Flash Back_

_Me encontraba sentado en la pequeña sala de la casita azul de Bella. Su padre, el oficial de policía Charlie Swan me hacía compañía. Hablaba animadamente conmigo sobre caza, deportes y sus años de colegio con mi padre, el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Me sentía nervioso, aún sabiendo que el padre de mi cita me aceptaba y que ella misma se mostraba interesada en mí. Sí, cita. Era la primera vez que salía formalmente con Isabella Swan. _

_Después de aquél encuentro tan fugaz en la biblioteca, me di a la tarea de ir cada tarde y fingir que estudiaba solo para verla. Pasé horas esperándola, pero ella siempre llegaba, sin importar lo tarde que fuera. En un principio la observaba de lejos, hasta que comencé a acercarme lentamente, Después de un par de días, nos sentábamos juntos. Mis notas comenzaron a subir, y por primera vez figuré en el cuadro de honor. Mis padres estaban encantados por ello. Amaban a Bella aún sin conocerla por ese simple hecho._

_Una puerta se cerró en el piso de arriba. Giré la cabeza en aquella dirección, encontrándome con la criatura más bella bajando la escalera. Bella vestía un vestido azul sobre las rodillas, el cual acentuaba sus curvas. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un delicado moño, del que escapaban un par de mechones. Su maquillaje era apenas notorio, pero su belleza natural no lo necesitaba. Sus tacones de diez centímetros hacían ver sus piernas interminables. _

_-Hola, Emmett.- susurró al llegar hasta mí. Su padre la felicitó por su apariencia y yo me quedé sin palabras. Era nuestra primera cita formal: el baile de graduación. _

_-Estás… preciosa.- había podido articular una vez en el coche. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, y pensé que era la chica más adorable sobre el planeta. _

_Y esa noche probé sus labios por vez primera. Ese fue el momento en que supe que se convertiría en mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. _

_Fin del Flash Back _

-Es aquí.- susurró Rosalie, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Antes de estacionar el auto pude percatarme de aquél lujoso lugar. Tras cruzar el umbral, mis dudas se disiparon. Todo estaba elegantemente decorado. Rosalie atravesó la sala con un exótico vaivén, desapareciendo de mi vista.

Me senté en uno de los cómodos sofás de cuero negro, escuchando la música de ambiente. Ella regresó tras unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, con dos copas y una botella de vino. Una parte de mí me rogaba que volviera a casa, con mi esposa; la otra, muy a mi pesar, insistía en que me quedara haciendo compañía a la mujer ante mí.

Hablamos durante media hora, mientras bebíamos copa tras copa. Rosalie era impresionante. Nuestras vidas eran completamente distintas, pero supimos encajar muy bien. Quizás fuera esa necesidad de afecto y compañía que ambos expresábamos.

No sé cómo ni cuándo pasó, pero cuando me di cuenta, mis manos estaban deslizando el sostén de Rosalie por sus brazos. Su cuerpo desnudo me dejó sin aliento y antes de besarla una vez más pensé en Bella y el pequeño que aún no llegaba. No tengo palabras para describir lo sucedido. Rosalie era una mujer extremadamente sensual, y no fui capaz de resistirme a sus encantos. Era la primera vez que engañaba a mi mujer de esa forma, pero no me arrepentía de ello. Estaba seguro que no sería la última vez que se repitiera esa experiencia. Ella me había hecho sentir de una forma que Bella jamás logró.

Amaba a mi Isabella, o eso creía. Nunca dudé al proponerle matrimonio, pero en aquél tiempo no conocía a esta belleza de rubios cabellos. Posiblemente su sola presencia me hubiera hecho desistir de mis intentos de conquistar a la hija del jefe de policías.

-¿Quieres que te lleve con él?- le pregunté mientras nos vestíamos. Rosalie me miró fijamente, entendiendo a lo que me refería.

Subimos al automóvil y conduje hasta el bar que me indicó. Sus ojos fieros me demostraron lo lista que estaba para enfrentar a su prometido de una vez por todas. Una chica como ella no merecía ser tratada de forma tan vil por un cretino adinerado.

Antes de abrir la puerta, soltó un suspiro y me miró por el espejo, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. -¿Puedes acompañarme?- su pregunta bastó para que aparcara el taxi y bajara de él. Le abrí la puerta y le tendí la mano para que descendiera. Me sonrió en agradecimiento y se alisó la falda. Se recogió el rubio cabello en un desordenado moño y se abrió paso con elegancia hacia el bar.

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver a un joven de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes sentado en la barra. Esperé que se acercara o lo llamara, pero no lo hizo. Me permití observar al hombre con atención. Se notaba que era una persona importante y, sobre todo, de mucho dinero. A su lado, sin embargo, se encontraba una muchacha de clase sencilla. No vestía tan elegante como él, y su cabello castaño era de lo más común.

Ella se abrió camino entre las meses, acercándose con cada paso a Edward. Antes de que llegara a mitad del camino, la sujeté por la muñeca, impidiéndole avanzar. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos un instante y luego regresaron a la pareja ante nosotros.

El chico de cabello cobrizo se inclinó para besar a su compañera dulcemente. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le correspondió con entusiasmo. Las fuerzas de Rosalie decayeron y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Me rogó que nos fuéramos, pero no podía moverme.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al ver que aún no reaccionaba. Dirigió su mirada a la pareja de nuevo, notando como Edward llevaba una mano al vientre de la chica. –Está embarazada…- susurró. Rosalie me había contado que Edward nunca quiso tener un bebé con ella, a pesar de que llevaban años como pareja y se casarían en cuestión de meses. A él no le gustaban los niños, o eso le había dicho. –Se ve tan feliz…- sollozó al ver la sonrisa de su pareja mientras sentía al pequeño que en meses llamaría hijo.

-Es… mi mujer…- susurré aún sin poder creer la escena que presenciaba. Rosalie me miró fijamente, sorprendida. Ahora entendía lo fría que se comportaba, la razón por la que me evitaba. ¡Era él! Isabella estaba viendo a otra persona en secreto. Rosalie tomó mi mano y me arrastró de nuevo al taxi. Maldije por lo bajo, frustrado, furioso. Golpeé el frío metal amarillo con el puño. Ella pasaba su mano delicadamente por mi espalda.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- demandé. La escuché susurrar "Edward Masen". –Su nombre completo.- ella enarcó una ceja, pero no vaciló al decir "Edward Anthony Masen". Solté una carcajada amarga. Rosalie me miró inquieta, con sus orbes azules llenas de duda y curiosidad. La atraje hacia mi pecho y besé su frente. –Ella piensa llamar al bebé Anthony si es niño, o Alice si resulta niña.-

-¿Alice?- me preguntó algo sorprendida. –Así se llama la hermana menor de Edward.- Asentí resignado.

-Nunca entendí el por qué de esos nombres, hasta ahora.- abrí la puerta del copiloto para Rosalie, quien se subió sin decir nada. La lleve de vuelta a su casa y me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Necesitaba volver a mi hogar y pensar en todo lo ocurrido. No me acerqué a la habitación donde Bella se había estado quedando desde hacía dos semanas. Había insistido en que durmiéramos en cuartos separados.

Seguramente le tomaría más tiempo llegar a casa, si es que lo hacía.

Después de aquella noche, las cosas entre Bella y yo se complicaron aún más. Cada día comencé a salir a trabajar más temprano, deseando estar lo más lejos posible de ella. Me molestaba ver su vientre abultado. Siempre había querido verla embarazada, pero nunca pensé que cuando lo estuviera sería de otro hombre.

Pasadas las diez, como cada noche, Rosalie detuvo el taxi en el mismo lugar que la primera vez. Era una historia que se repetía constantemente y, sin embargo, era nuevo para nosotros. Sabíamos que Edward y Bella se seguían viendo, creyendo que nos engañaban, pero simplemente había dejado de interesarnos.

El destino solía jugar bromas pesadas, y ésta, no sería la excepción.


End file.
